Harry Potter and the Olympians read the Sorcerer's Stone
by Zone666
Summary: In this story, Harry is going to be a Girl called Alexandra Pearl Potter. Hogwarts and the Greek Gods are going to read the first seven books all together. Here, Alexandra also discovers that Hera is her real mother. Also there is romance that is going to bloom between Alexandra and one of the Gods.
1. Characters

AN: Ello' there mates ^-^, this story is going to be a crossover between Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and the Percy Jackson Series. In this story, Harry is going to be a Girl called Alexandra Pearl Potter. Hogwarts and the Greek Gods are going to read the first seven books all together. Here, Alexandra also discovers that Hera is her real mother.

**Main Hogwarts:**

Alexandra and James Potter

Hermione Granger

Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Molly, and Arthur Weasley

Nevile LongBottom

Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy

Remus Lupin

Sirius Black

Albus Dumbledore

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Minerva McGonagall

Mad-Eye Moody

Severus Snape

Flitwick

Sprout

Slytherin Students

Ravenclaw Students

Hufflepuff Students

Gryiffindor Students

**Main Greek Gods:**

Zeus

Hera

Poseidon

Hades

Hestia

Demeter

Athena

Ares

Hephaestus

Aphrodite

Dionysous

Artemis

Apollo

Hermes

Persephone

AN: Hope you enjoy the story^_^...On with the story we go


	2. Intoduction

**AN: Sirius is still alive, so is everyone else except for Dumbledore and James who come back as Ghosts...On with the show ^_^!**

"Protego!" roared Alexandra Pearl Potter to the people around her, and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source as Alexandra pulled off her Invisibility Cloak at last.

The yell of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side of: "Alexandra!" and "Alex!"

"SHE'S ALIVE!" were stifled at once. The crowd was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Alexandra looked at each other, and began, at the same moment, to circle each other.

"I don't want anyone else to help," Alexandra said loudly, and in the total silence her voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

Voldemort hissed.

"Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide. "This isn't how she works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," said Alexandra simply stated. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good..."

"One of us?" jeered Voldemort, and his whole body was taut and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the girl who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Alexandra in a cold tone that caused shivers down ever persons back. They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other, and for Alexandra no face existed but Voldemort's. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

"Accidents!" screamed Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and the watching crowd was frozen as if Petrified, and of the hundreds in the Hall, nobody seemed to breathe but they two. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Alexandra as they circled, and stared into each others eyes, green into red. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people. "

"But you did not!"

"I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"You dare..."

"Yes, I dare," said Alexandra harshly. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

Voldemort did not speak, but prowled in a circle, and Alexandra knew that he kept him temporarily mesmerized at bay, held back by the faintest possibility that Alexandra might indeed know a final secret...

"Is it love again?" said Voldemort, his snake's face jeering. "Dumbledore favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like and old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mud-blood mother like a cockroach, Potter...and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing," said Alexandra, and still they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret.

"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," said Alexandra, and she saw shock flit across the snakelike face, though it was instantly dispelled; Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humorless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall.

"You think you know more magic than I do?" he said. "Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh he dreamed of it," said Alexandra, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you," said Alexandra, "a better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did," said Alexandra, "but you were wrong."

For the first time, the watching crowd stirred as the hundreds of people around the walls drew breath as one.

"Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort hurled the words at Alexandra as in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, "I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore is dead," said Alexandra calmly as though she was talking about the weather, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?" said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from Alexandra's.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Alexandra. "Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you starting hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

Voldemort did not answer. They continued to circle each other like wolves about to tear each other apart.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe," said Alexandra, "the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized," he said as he saw Voldemort's nostrils flare, "he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him..."

"Of course he told you that," said Alexandra, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention, but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!"

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy...I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Death-stick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Alexandra Potter!"

"Yeah, it did." said Alexandra. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you think what you've done... Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle..."

"What is this?"

Of all the things that Alexandra had said to him, beyond any revelation or taunt, nothing had socked Voldemort like this. Alexandra saw is pupils contract to thin slits, saw the skin around his eyes whiten.

"It's your one last chance," said Alexandra, "it's all you've got left... I've seen what you'll be otherwise... Be a man... try... Try for some remorse..."

"You dare..." said Voldemort again.

"Yes, I dare," said Alexandra, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."

Voldemort's hand was trembling on the Elder Wand, and Alexandra gripped Draco's very tightly. The moment, he knew, was seconds away.

"That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed... "

"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die, undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard... The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance..."

Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and Alexandra could feel the curse coming, feel it building inside the wand pointed at his face.

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone.

"But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone... and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy..."

"But you're too late," said Alexandra. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him."

Alexandra twitched the hawthorn wand, and she felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Alexandra. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

A red-glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Alexandra heard the high voice shriek as she too yelled her best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Alexandra saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Alexandra, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in her free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Alexandra stood with two wands in her hand, staring down at her enemy's shell.

One shivering second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended: and then the tumult broke around Alexandra as the screams and the cheers and the roars of the watchers rent the air. The fierce new sun dazzled the windows as they thundered toward him, and the first to reach him were Ron and Hermione, and it was their arms that were wrapped around her, their incomprehensible shouts that deafened her. Then Ginny, Neville, and Luna were there, and then all the Weasleys and Hagrid, and Kingsley and McGonagall and Flitwick and Sprout, and Alexandra could not hear a word that anyone was shouting, not tell whose hands were seizing her, pulling her, trying to hug some part of her, hundreds of them pressing in, all of them determined to touch the Girl Who Lived, the reason it was over at last.

Soon everyone were getting Hospital treatments, rest, and repairs done when soon they were all consumed by a bright light and suddenly landed on sofas. They looked around astounded and appeared to be in a cozy looking room with lots of sofas and beanbags. When they had finished examining the room more and more flashes of light went of and in its place were about 30 people.

"Bloody fucking hell" Ron shouted then went pink when it appeared he had gotten the attention of the rest of the room.

"Language Ronald!" scolded Molly Weasley sturnley towards Ron.

"Ya Ronald-" mocked George.

"-Language!" finished Fred.

Ron looked down embarrassed and mumbled something that sounded like 'Yes mother."

"What is going on here?" A powerful looking man asked. Just when Hermione was about to answer another flash of light happened but this time it occupied 7 books and a letter. Hermione picked up the letter and read aloud.

_"Dear Hogwarts Students, Staff, and Gods,_  
_We have sent you here to read about Alexandra Pearl Potter's life so everyone can fully understand what happened. You are not aloud to harm anyone in the room so remember you have been warned. Please introduce yourselves and read the books in this order: The Philosopher's Stone, The Chamber Of Secrets, The Prisoner Of Azkaban, The Goblet Of Fire, The Order Of The Phoenix, The Half-Blood Prince and The Deathly Hallows. Enjoy!_

_Love,_  
_The Fates"_

There was a moment of awkward silence which was interrupted by Alexandra's outburst of "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" and everyone turned in her direction "All of mine Ron and Hermione's secrets are in there!" after that Ron and Hermione went wide-eyed and joined Alexandra in protesting until a woman with intense grey eyes said "It is not wise to go against the Fates," after which they reluctantly agreed "Ok lets introduce ourselves."

"I'm Alexandra Pearl Potter and yes, apparently these books are going to be about me" the young woman stated from the white couch. She was 6'1, had a size D bust, wavy black-green hair, Avada Kedavra eyes, and a deep gold tan. Many males were currently drooling over her. Especially Hermes, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, and the male population at Hogwarts.

"I'm Ron Weasley and this is Hermione Granger" a tall 17 year old boy with bright red hair, blue eyes and freckles said and then gestured to another 17 year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Molly Weasley this is my husband Arthur my sons Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and my daughter Ginny" a kind looking woman with red hair introduced her family then did a double take "FREDWARD?" and the room turned to the person in question most of them shocked. Just then another letter appeared.

_ "We have decided to bring certain people here to read with you so don't be surprised with some of them such as Fred Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, and James Potter." _After that Molly went and hugged her son.

"My name is Remus Lupin, this is my wife Dora" A man said then pointing to a woman with bright pink hair.

"Sirius Black at your service"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore"

"I'm Alaster Moody...CONSTANCE VIGILANCE" With that, many7 people screamed and pointed wands at him while he was laughing.

"Kingsley Shaklebolt"

"Minerva McGonagall" Then the powerful looking people went.

"Severus Snape you dunderheads."

"We are the Greek Gods and Goddesses my name is Athena the goddess of Wisdom, Battle strategy, reason, arts and crafts" the blonde grey eyed woman said.

"I am Zeus King the Gods and God of Justice, Hospitality, Honor, and Lightning and lord of the sky" said a man with electric blue eyes and black hair.

"I am Hera Queen of the Gods, wife of Zeus and Goddess of the patron of women" informed a woman with black hair and brown eyes.

"I am Poseidon God of Earthquakes, Horses, Storms and lord of the Seas" Said a man with black hair and sea green eyes.

"I am Hades God of the Dead, Wealth and lord of the underworld" a man with black hair and eyes said.

"I am Hestia Goddess of Home, Family, and the Hearth, and the guardian of hope" a young girl with warm flames for eyes and brown hair said.

"I am Demeter Goddess of Agriculture, harvest and Seasons" informed a woman with wheat colored hair and hazel eyes.

"I am Ares God of war" said a man with black hair and flames for eyes.

"I am Hephaestus God of Fire and the Forge, Lord of Craftsmen and Smiths, Blacksmith of the Gods" said a man with brown hair and eyes.

"I am Aphrodite Goddess of Love and Beauty and Lady of the Doves" said a beautiful woman with brown hair and multicolored eyes.

"I am Dionysus God of Theater, Wine and Vegetation" said a man with dark purple hair and purple eyes.

"I am Artemis Goddess of the Moon and Wilderness, Chastity and the Hunt" said a girl who appeared twelve with auburn hair and silver eyes.

"I am Apollo God of Archery, music, poetry, plague, oracles, sun, medicine, light and knowledge" what appeared a 17 year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"I am Hermes God of Messengers, Travelers, and Thieves Messenger of the Gods and God of Roads" said a young man with salt and pepper hair and blue eyes.

"I am Persephone Goddess of Plants, Flowers,Spring Growth, Necromancy, Curses and Queen of the Underworld" said a woman with multicolored eyes and black hair.

All of the witches and wizards were shocked at the end of this and didn't know what to say after that two more flashes of light appeared a man with black hair and hazel eyes. When they looked at everyone Alexandra was shocked.

"Daddy?" whispered Alexandra with tears in her eyes.

The man turned around and suddenly smiled brightly. He turned to his beautiful daughter and hugged her with all of his might. "My beautiful baby girl." He said with tears in his eyes. Suddenly there was chocking behind them.

"James!" Exclaimed both Remus and Sirius. James turned partially around with him still hugging his daughter. He looked at his best friends and gave a small nod with a smile on his face. Sirius then whopped and ran over to them. He jumped on James back and hugged them both with an ear splitting grin. After a minute or two, there was a awkward cough and everyone turned around to look at Zeus, slightly glaring at him for ruining the moment, and said quickly, "Should we not read the books gentlemen and ladies?"

"So, who's reading first?" Hera asked softly.

"I will," stated Hestia quickly and grabbed the first book.

**"Alexandra Pearl Potter and The Philosophers Stone" **she read **"Chapter One - The Girl Who Lived".**


End file.
